Avalon's Slytherin Tale
by Luna-enthusiast
Summary: Harry is known as the chosen one, the one who defeated the Dark Lord. Yet, what if another existed, someone who was more powerful then she even realized. What if there was a mistake in who actually defeated the Dark Lord. The is the story of Avalon, and she is that person.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Once Upon a Time…

**A Usual Morning to an Unusual Day**

Avalon started awake at the sound of her alarm. She hastily fumbled with it for a few seconds before the grating noise stopped. Avalon listened nervously, waiting to see if the loud noise had accidently woken anyone up. Hearing nothing, Avalon sighed with relief. Her family was still happily asleep in their beds.

Avalon hurriedly dressed and got ready for the day. Knowing how special the day was, she wanted to make it as perfect as possible for her brother. After making sure her room was spotless, she silently made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Knowing her brother's favorite breakfast, Avalon set to work.

An hour later, as the sun was just starting to rise, Avalon heard the soft sound of bare feet coming down the stairs. She hurriedly made sure everything was perfect. Avalon smiled at how well everything looked, her father would have to be proud of her now. The table was set with flowers and a beautiful tablescape, while the food was hot and ready for her to serve (with the help of a warming spell). Everything was perfect.

**Another Disappointment and a First for Everything**

Avalon smiled as her brother entered the room. He looked like he was still half-asleep and wore his usual scowl.

"Good Morning, Harry." Avalon whispered shyly.

"Morning." He replied sourly.

Harry was momentarily side tracked from his sullenness by the vast array of food on the table, and especially the delicious looking pancakes. He hurriedly sat down and began filling his plate, eyes gleaming.

As Harry began eating, Avalon heard her father enter the kitchen. She smiled at him shyly.

"Good Morning, Daddy."

"How many times have I told you? Do not call me that. I am your elder and deserve to be treated as such. Also, the name is childish and immature. No child of mine will be considered immature. Do you understand?"

Avalon's cheeks flushed with shame. How could she have forgotten that?

"Yes, Father. I understand."

"Good." Her father answered curtly. "Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes, Father. I promise it won't happen again."

"Good. You know how much a promise can cost, so don't break it."

"Yes, Father."

He was talking about an unbreakable vow and how similar it was to a promise. In the wizarding world, a promise was not made lightly. You could die as a result.

"Well, I believe that today is a special day. Is it not, son?" Her father asked seriously.

"Yes father. Today is the day that I start my training."

"And what, pray tell, does that entail?"

Harry thought carefully, remembering the words his father had said repeatedly.

"A wizard must be prepared, not only physically, but also mentally. He must be equipped in the mind, as well as the body. He must know how to battle inwardly, and succeed." Harry answered proudly.

"Very good, son. Today I will begin teaching you Legilimency and Occlumency. I will teach you the basics of how to see into the mind and how to protect your mind from others. Come."

Harry and their father quickly left the room, leaving Avalon looking dejectedly at the door. She had so hoped, her and Harry being twins, that when he started his training so would she. Their father had been promising to start lessons since their eighth birthday. That was a month ago.

Avalon sighed and started cleaning up breakfast. She would just have to try harder.

**A Lesson of the Mind and of the Heart**

Avalon listened at the door of the library, trying to catch what was happening in her brother's lesson.

She caught her breath as she heard her father's voice.

_"The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing... It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly (HP and The Order of The Phoenix)." _

Avalon listened in puzzlement. Was her father speaking of mind reading? What did he mean…victims?

Avalon listened harder.

"_Occlumency is the magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one. Read it, control it, unhinge it... Used properly, the power of Occlumency will help shield you from access or influence. In these lessons I will attempt to penetrate your mind. You will attempt to resist (HP and The Order of The Phoenix)."_

Avalon then heard the sound of spells and instruction, which was not helpful to her, as she could not see it. She sighed in frustration, and quickly covered her mouth in horror.

She listened intently at the door, yet heard nothing. Suddenly, the door was ripped open, and inside her father stood fuming.

"What is the meaning of this, young lady? You have no part in this. Leave. NOW."

Avalon stood with her arms crossed, and glared at her father. She would be silent no more.

"Why can't I learn too? Why?"

"You did not defeat the Dark Lord as an infant. YOU did nothing. You are neither exceptional nor smart enough to learn something of this level and magnitude. Only someone exceptional, like Harry, is able to start studying this at such an early age. Maybe when you are older you will be up to his level of mind and magical core, but not today. It may never happen."

"I'm just as smart as he is! I can do so much more. Just watch. I can do as many spells as he can."

"I don't have time for triviality. We are finished with this discussion." At that, he turned around, his cloak billowing, and slammed the doors to the library with finality.

Avalon stormed to her room. As she shut her door, she made a silent vow. No more would she come to their beck and call. No more would she be perfect. No more would she be good. She would be better than they would. She would be cunning and smart. Sly yet silent. She would be Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**A Plan in Motion**

**Three Years Later…**

Avalon woke up with a start. Something felt different. She looked around slyly, looking for anything out of place. Everything appeared to be normal. She gracefully moved off her bed and into the middle of the room.

Avalon looked around guardedly. Appearance can be deceiving. She glanced around the room until she saw a slight movement behind her curtain. She walked over cautiously, her wand at the ready. Taking a deep breath, she yanked the curtain back. Avalon sighed as she stared into the face of an owl. A black owl. She only knew one person who owned a midnight black owl. Draco Malfoy. She should have known.

Avalon smiled slightly. Today was the day. The day she would go to Hogwarts. The day she had been looking toward since was a child. The day she would get out of her brother's shadow. The day she would be free.

"Come here, Eventide." Avalon whispered warmly.

The owl flew familiarly onto Avalon's outstretched arm. She delicately held out her claw, waiting for Avalon to remove the letter attached. Avalon gently took the letter and set the owl on the windowsill.

Avalon opened the letter cautiously. It was hard to tell with Draco. Although they had been friends for years, they had to keep each other sharp. They had to be ready for Slytherin.

Taking the letter out of the envelope, she carefully unfolded it. Avalon scanned the letter, written in their code. She smiled warmly and read it through more carefully.

_My Dear Confidante,_

_Today is the day. The day we will be separated from our families choices. The day we can make our own choices and decisions .The day we can be ourselves. The day we are free. _

_Take care; we must not convey anything to our families or peers. Act as I know you will. I trust you completely. _

_Yours Alone,_

_Dragon_

Avalon stared at the letter affectionately. She and Draco had known each other since they were born, yet they had recently started becoming more then acquaintances. They related so well together. They had the same struggles and the same desires. It is as if they were meant to meet, to be together, and become allies. They trusted each other, and that was saying something. Avalon trusted no one, it only led to hurt, yet she could not stop herself from trusting Draco. He would never hurt her, and she would never do anything to hurt him. They were truly friends.

Avalon sighed and put the letter back into the envelope. She walked over to the fireplace and gently laid it in the flames. She kneeled there until it turned completely into ash then began getting ready for the day.

It would be a long day; yet successful if everything went right. Avalon knew that she and Draco were meant for Slytherin and she hoped Harry was meant for any other house BUT Slytherin. Avalon smiled as she made sure everything was packed for the trip to Hogwarts. Maybe today would be the beginning of a different life, a better life. Maybe she would meet new friends, no longer be invisible, and would have someone, anyone, to love her. She knew she would never have a parents love, but she hoped she would at least be cared about by someone.

Avalon sighed as clasped her trunk closed. She was ready. It was time. She had to face her family one last time as the invisible child. Avalon smiled slyly. The last time.

**Invisible yet Not Worthless**

Avalon walked down the stairs towards the dining room, dragging her trunk down them one by one. As she reached the bottom, she put her trunk by the front door. Taking a deep breath, Avalon stood up straighter and walked resolutely into the dining room.

As she entered, her father and brother looked up from their sets at the long oak table. The room was gloomy and dark, and the candles on the table made the room seem smoky and dank. Avalon coughed as she entered, inclining her head slightly at her brother and father. They nodded in return, and then quickly returned to their discussion of Legilimency.

Avalon picked up a pitcher and began refilling their glasses, giving her the perfect opportunity to overhear their discussion. She listened intently, picking up pieces of information about the subject of Legilimency. She had been doing this for years, ever since her father started teaching Harry about it.

She had learned that Legilimency was a form of mind-control. Someone could read someone else's memories or see their thoughts. Her father was teaching Harry to reach inside others minds, to read what was inside. It was very difficult; Harry had only succeeded in reaching into their father's mind once in the three years he had been doing it.

On the other hand, Occlumency was learning to protect your mind from attack. If you tried hard enough, it was possible to keep someone from entering your mind. That was what Avalon was most interested in. She had been secretly listening to her father's lessons since she was eight, and would try what he taught in the manor's gardens. The foliage was the perfect place to practice, as it was impossible to see someone inside from the manor.

Avalon had successfully succeeded in both forms of mind control, although she highly disliked invading someone's privacy by seeing their inner most thoughts. The one time she had tried, it had been on a family friend her age. The girl withheld information about Avalon's mother, so she had attacked her mind to get it. Although Avalon had only been eight, it still made her shiver in horror and shame. No, Legilimency was not something she would try again. Even learning that her mother's name had been Lily, and that she had died at the hands of the Dark Lord had not been worth what she had done.

She had used Occlumency many times. Her brother liked to practice on her, thinking she did not know what he was doing, so she normally protected her mind from his prodding. Only she should know what is inside her mind.

Avalon sat the pitcher down and gracefully took her seat at the table. While eating breakfast, she kept her ears partially trained on the conversation around her.

The topic soon turned to Hogwarts, as her father told Harry what to expect about the train ride to Hogwarts and the Sorting Ceremony. Avalon listened intently, listening for any clues as to how to get into Slytherin. Sadly, her father did not go into any such details, and she knew she could not ask.

Avalon sighed as Harry and her father started talking about quidditch, which is a popular game in the wizarding world. Avalon quietly zoned out and it was soon time to clean up the breakfast dishes. Her brother and father continued their earlier conversation in the parlor, while Avalon washed and put everything away.

When she was done, she waited patiently by the front door, knowing her father would be unhappy if she interrupted his conversation. A few minutes later, her father told them it was time to go. He unceremoniously took their hands (and Avalon quickly grabbed a good hold on her things) and apperated them to a hidden spot at the train station.

Her father immediately started walking, and checked back every few moments to make sure Harry was okay. Avalon wished her father would check on her just once. Avalon shook herself; she did not need him. She was fine on her own. Avalon lifted her head higher as she walked through the wall to get to platform 9 and ¾.

The station was beautiful. It was crowded, yet had a safe and magical feel to it. Avalon walked towards the Train, searching for her father. After searching aimlessly for a few minutes, Avalon realized he must be with Harry on the train. She heaved her things onto the train, struggling with their weight. After situating her things safely, she searched the train for Harry, hoping beyond hope that her father was looking for her too.

As she neared the back of the train, she spotted Harry with a group of children. Walking over, she tapped on her brother's shoulder.

"Harry, have you seen father?"

Harry turned around with a snide look on his face.

"Never speak to me in front of my friends, it's embarrassing." Harry whispered angrily.

"Whatever. Have you seen father?"

"Yes, he got me settled, gave me an annoying pep talk, and left. Why?"

"Nothing. Bye, Harry."

Avalon mentally shook herself. It did not matter. It did NOT matter. Avalon felt a tear slide down her cheek. She had to stop this, how could she be a Slytherin if she acted so childishly.

Avalon suddenly felt warmer as someone laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Draco." Avalon said with relief.

"Hi Raven. What's the matter?" He asked with concern.

"Nothing. I was just expecting too much, as usual." Avalon said with a small smile.

"You won't ever have to go through that again, okay? We can have better lives now. They don't matter anymore."

"I know. Let's go find a compartment."

They walked until they found a tiny compartment out of the way. It was empty. They made themselves comfortable and the slow movement of the train soon rocked them to asleep.

**The Arrival to a New Life**

Avalon woke up with a start. She looked around, puzzled. The train had stopped. Avalon quickly shook Draco awake and they raced to change into their robes. Afterwards, they hurriedly got off the train and headed towards the castle with the rest of the first years. They stopped at the lake, which was full of a bunch of boats with lanterns. Avalon and Draco quickly found two available seats. A very large man by the name of Hagrid helped them into the boat. He seemed harmless enough, but appearances can be deceiving.

As they made their way through the water, the beauty of the Hogwarts castle astounded Avalon. It was more beautiful than she could have dreamed. They would certainly have a new life in this beautiful place. A better one.

They soon reached the dock and the students began filing out of the boats. Draco graciously helped Avalon up the steep incline of the walkway to the castle. When they reached the castle doors a stern looking Lady told them a few of the rules and consequences in breaking them as she led them up a flight of stairs. She left them for a few moments by the door to the Great Hall, and everyone waited around nervously.

"Do you think we'll we sorted where we want?" Draco inquired with a small frown.

"We have to be." Avalon replied, a determined look in her eyes.

The stern looking Lady, now known as Professor McGonagall, walked them into the great hall. Avalon stared straight ahead and grabbed Draco's hand tightly, as everyone in the great hall whispered and pointed at the new first years. She raised her head higher as the sorting hat came closer and closer.

As they reached the front of the room, Headmaster Dumbledore welcomed them. Professor McGonagall then started calling out names to be sorted. They went alphabetically, so Avalon and Draco had to wait awhile.

Yet, too soon, they came to his name.

"Malfoy, Draco." Professor McGonagall called.

Avalon squeezed Draco's hand reassuringly and gave him a small smile.

"Just be who you are. They sorting hat will know the place your heart beats strongest for." Avalon whispered gently, as he began walking forward.

Draco nodded, eyes shining with determination.

Avalon held her breath as he sat down and they put the hat on his head. She prayed he would be placed where he wanted.

After a few minutes of baited breath, the sorting hat seemed to sigh and call out a house.

"Slytherin!"

Avalon nearly collapsed with relief. She closed her eyes happily; waiting for her heart to slow it's fast pace. Taking a deep breath, she smiled brilliantly at Draco. He smiled back with happiness and relief. They shared a look of triumph.

Avalon soon had to turn her eyes from Draco as McGonagall called Harry's name.

"Snape, Harry."

Harry walked up proudly, his nose in the air.

Everyone whispered in disbelief as he sat down, it was the "chosen one."

Avalon prayed he wouldn't be in Slytherin.

The sorting hat barely touched his head before it announced his house,

"Slytherin!"

Great. Avalon stared unhappily, until she heard her own name called.

"Snape, Avalon."

Avalon's heart speed up and she could feel her palms getting sweaty. She lifted her head with determination, a look of pure resolve in her eyes. She held her head up proudly, amid the talk of "There's another Snape? I thought Harry was the only one."

Avalon held her head up higher. Someday, they would know HER name.

She sat down gracefully on the stool, and sat up proudly as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"So, another Snape, is it?" A snide voice remarked in her head.

"Not another. My name is Avalon Snape."

"Hmmm…now where should I put you? Let's see."

"Put me where my heart can shine, where my mind will excel, and where my soul can be free. Put me where I can be free, where I can be my true self, and where I can become who I am meant to be."

"Hmmm…then it will have to be...Slytherin!"

Avalon stood up proudly and walked over to her chosen house. They WOULD know her name. Avalon glanced at her father at the Professors table; he looked back with confusion, as if he was seeing her for the first time. Avalon looked back with a smirk. Yes, she could now be her true self, and could become who she was meant to be. She was free.

Avalon sat down by Draco, and they looked happily at each other. They had made it. They were truly free. They were FREE.

Avalon smiled at Draco happily. They were in Slytherin.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Avalon stared at her food, too excited and nervous to eat. She looked up as the prefects called all the Slytherin first years to follow them. She glanced at Draco and raised her brow. He shrugged. They started making their way out of the great hall, following all the other Slytherin first years.

The prefects led them down some stairs, into what looked like a dungeon of sorts. They lead them through so many twists and turns, Avalon was sure that she would never find her way back.

Finally, they stopped in front of a portrait of what looked to be Salazar Slytherin. He looked the new first years up and down with a skeptical eye.

"They're not much, are they Flint?" Salazar asked with a smirk.

Avalon stood up straighter and glared at the portrait. She did not like him at all. Not one bit.

"They're firsties. They'll learn the way of things soon enough." Flint answered casually.

"I still don't think they're capable of…"

"Supreme." Flint interrupted, rolling his eyes.

The portrait grumbled, but opened anyways.

"That was the password. Remember it or end up locked out. Now, follow me, firsties." Flint yelled.

Avalon looked skeptically at the door, yet did as he said. As she stepped through, she noticed the light in room was green. Directly across from the entrance there was a roaring fire, and next to that, there was a staircase. To the right of the staircase there was an alcove with a beautiful mahogany table and chairs, under a gorgeous crystal chandelier. In the middle of the room, in front of the fire, were two antique couches, separated by a small delicate looking table.

"As I'm sure you noticed, the light in the room is green. This is a result of the dungeons, which we are in, being placed under The Black Lake. You are welcome to use this room anytime, except for after curfew. The staircase on the far wall leads to your individual dorms, and is split halfway up, one then leading to the girls dormitory and the other to the boys. No boys, at any time, are allowed in the girls dormitory, any found will be severely punished. Believe me; you do not want to cross our Head of House. Speaking of the Professor, you are welcome to make yourselves comfortable, as the Head of House wants to tell you the ground rules before bed." Flint finished smoothly.

Avalon glanced at Draco and they share a grin. They were actually in the Slytherin common room. And were about to meet up with her father. Uh oh. Avalon's eyes grew wide.

"What are we going to do about a certain person?" Avalon whispered urgently.

"Well, what did you think would happen when we got into Slytherin? You knew your father was the Head of House." Draco answered reasonably.

"I didn't think that far ahead." She paused. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to make the best of it." Avalon replied with a frown.

"Well, we ARE in Slytherin. As they say, do as the natives do." Draco replied with a smirk.

Avalon's only answer was a glint in her eyes.

**A Look at the Other Side**

Severus Snape stood in front of the Slytherin common room door, frowning.

"What are you waiting for? Give those sickly looking first years a good talking to." Salazar demanded angrily.

"I should. Yes, I should." Severus replied, dazed.

His son was in Slytherin, he should be happy. Yet, so was his daughter. The daughter that reminded him so much of his late wife it hurt.

Severus rubbed his head in frustration.

He was never confused. He always knew what should be done and the best way to do it. He had never been confused…until now.

He did not know how to deal with his daughter. She was a mystery to him. She was also not a part of his life plan. Harry was his son, his life's accomplishment, and the only child he had ever taken notice of before. He was so sure his daughter would be placed in Hufflepuff. She seemed fickle enough.

Yet, surprise, she was in Slytherin.

Well, it was only a roadblock. It would not ruin Harry's life or education. Severus would think of her as only a student. That way, she would be neither a nuisance nor hindrance. There would be no confusion and no pain.

"Supreme." Severus spoke clearly, with a firm voice.

"It is about time." Salazar replied with annoyance.

Severus only replied with a firm step and a firm resolve.

**An Interesting End to an Unusual Day**

Avalon stood behind a pillar in the common room, waiting.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked with concern.

"I have to. He has to know that I am more then I appear. That I am someone to be left alone." Avalon answered, determined.

"Well then, are you ready?" Draco questioned with a raised brow.

"Yes." Avalon replied quietly.

"Good. It's time." Draco answered with finality.

"Here goes nothing." Avalon replied.

Just as they finished their conversation, Professor Snape walked into the common room.

The room immediately fell silent.

"I don't know what you have been told about Slytherin, but most likely it is false. Slytherin is a noble house. A house built upon wisdom and leadership, loyalty and individuality, as well as acceptance and reliance on each other. We are different from the other houses. We do not fight among ourselves. We stand together to protect each other from the cruelty and biased actions of the other houses. We are strong. We are one. And under NO circumstances do we break our house bond by hurting another in our house. NOR do we act as the other houses assume, therefore WE DO NOT appear separated in front of others. We act as one, we do what is right for each other and not only for ourselves, and we are family. Protect one another, help one another, and work together. ANY breaking these rules will be severely punished, not only by me, but also most likely through the situation."

"Take being a Slytherin seriously. We have to show the other house that we are indeed worthy, and therefore at the top of our classes, teams, and clubs. Act accordingly. Those who do not make the grades they are capable of will be severely punished."

"Stand together, work as one, and be the best. Be a Slytherin. You are dismissed." Professor Snape ended with a scowl.

"It's now or never." Avalon mumbled to herself.

She took a deep breath. Concentrating, Avalon threw every ounce of power she had at her father. He had up a lot of mind shields. Avalon concentrated harder. Resistance. Resistance. Avalon suddenly felt a snap and a release of pressure. She had made it through the shields.

Avalon took another deep breath, searching for something, anything she could use to gain either her father's approval or distance.

Before she had the chance to do anything, she was suddenly thrown out of her father's head. Avalon gasped and grabbed her head. Groaning, she slowly fell to the floor.

"Avalon! Avalon, are you okay?" Draco yelled as he dropped to the floor, cradling her head.

"Never had that happen before." Avalon answered with a slight smile.

Draco smiled with relief.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine. Help me up. We're going to draw attention."

"I don't care. Are you sure you're able to get up?" Draco asked again.

"Yes. Now, help me up." Avalon answered with a laugh.

"Okay…" Draco replied hesitantly.

He slowly helped her up, being careful not to jostle her head. As Avalon fully stood up, she suddenly grabbed her head again.

"My dad's tracing who was in his head." Avalon answered with a groan.

"How do we get him to stop?"

"We don't. We can't. He has to know it was me." Avalon replied, gritting her teeth.

"Is it supposed to hurt this much?" Draco asked, confused.

"No. He's really mad." She replied, biting her lip.

"Great." Draco answered curtly.

"Yep." Avalon replied with a small smile.

She gasped, grabbing her head in pain.

Draco slowly lowered her to the floor, gently rocking her back and forth, looking completely helpless.

**Snape's Night**

After his wonderful and compelling speech, Severus started walking towards the door.

He paused as he felt a small tug in his mind.

What was this? One of his students trying to see inside his mind? Severus couldn't think a student who was experienced enough to enter through his shields. Pondering, Severus decided to gracefully remove the intruder and trace them. A student at this level could be useful, as well as dangerous.

Severus gently pushed the intruder out of his mind. Nothing changed. Frustrated, he pushed harder. Still nothing. Furious, he hurled the person out of his mind.

His mind was his own again. Sighing, Severus gracefully reapplied his shields, adding more for protection.

Next, he started tracing the intruder. He slowly followed the barely visible thread with his mind. It connected his mind with the intruders. Frustrated, Severus was none to gentle. He yanked hard with each step, knowing he was causing pain each time. This student WOULD learn his lesson. He would never again mess with his Head of House.

Slowly he followed the trail, until it led to a surprising student. It was someone of his bloodline. He looked closer. It was his child. Closer still. It was Avalon.

Severus backed away, and slowly came back to his own mind. This complicated things. What did she want to prove? How did she learn how to do it? His mind was full of questions.

Severus gently shook himself. He replaced his calm exterior and took a deep breath. She was only a roadblock. He stood up straight and dramatically exited the room, his robes billowing behind him.

He would deal with her.

For now though, he must use her. She could be useful to the cause.

Snape smirked. Maybe she was not useless after all.

**Avalon's Puzzling Evening**

Avalon sighed as the pressure released.

"He stopped." Avalon replied, out of breath.

"But, he just left the room." Replied Draco, puzzled.

"He couldn't have. He knows it was me."

"He did, though, robes billowing and everything." Draco answered. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know. I just don't know. It's not good though. Not good at all." Avalon replied worriedly.

They stared at each other, confused.

This was not good at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

(I'd suggest listening to "Rainy Mood" by RainyMoodHD and "Sad Piano (Very Emotional)" by MichealsPianoSongs **at the same time** on Youtube. It really sets the mood for this chapter.)

Avalon woke up to the sound of rain. It was soothing and relaxing. The soft patter of drops hitting the window almost made her forget what happened last night. Almost.

Avalon sighed. She had to find a way to relax and forget about the problems and puzzlement of last night. Only one thing had ever relaxed her. Playing the piano.

Avalon got up and dressed. She hurriedly left the room in search of an instrument. They had to have one. It was a castle, after all.

Avalon began at the ground floor and searched her way up. She looked high and low, until she came to a sunroom. The room was mostly glass, and Avalon could see the rain beating down on the windows. In the center of the room, there was a black grand piano. Avalon was never happier than in that moment. She raced forward and sat down. Avalon handled the keys with care, gently stroking them with affection. It had been a long time.

Avalon gently started playing. She started with a few chords, testing the sound, and then she began playing wholeheartedly. She played what was in hear heart. As she played the notes, her eyes closed and she swayed forward as she played each key. The music soon overtook her. She played a sad song, one full of melancholy, yet exceptionally beautiful. The rain added its own part to the music, making the song sound even more beautiful and eerie. Avalon had never felt freer.

Avalon soon lost track of time, playing well past breakfast. She was lost in the beauty of the environment and the music.

She was startled out of her reverie by a noise. Avalon quickly shut the keys and turned around.

"Don't stop on my account. It was lovely." Draco whispered gently. "I love it when you play. It's been years since I've heard you."

"I was just stressed and music always helps me unwind. I couldn't play at the Manor, my father hated my music." Avalon replied wistfully.

"Well, your father is a fool. He has truly missed out on something spectacular." Draco said with reverence.

"You mean my music?" Avalon asked with surprise. "I didn't think I was that good."

"I mean you. Your father has missed you. Everything you do is extraordinary. Your father just hasn't realized that yet." Draco replied fervently. He has a passion in his eyes, a look Avalon had never seen before.

"Thank you, Draco. You always make me feel better." Avalon said with a slight smile. "Do you think my father will ever truly see me?"

"I don't know, Raven, but I see you." Draco whispered gently.

"And I see you, too. I see a strong and determined young man. I see a man with gentleness and bravery, cunning and true. Your parents truly miss something wonderful by not seeing you." Avalon answered wistfully.

"My parents are like your dad, they want something other than what they have. I can't be what they want, so they try to force me to change."

"By hurting you." Avalon whispered.

"Yes, by harming my physically or toying with my mind and conscience. I would have gone insane ages ago, if it hadn't been for you."

"We rallied together. I'm sure our parents didn't know what to think." Avalon laughed. "You kept me from loneliness and depression, and I kept you from dark magic and death eaters."

"Yes, we are the best of teams, Raven." Draco replied with mirth.

"Where did you get my nickname, Draco? I know I call you "Dragon," which Draco means in Latin, but where did you come up with "Raven?" Avalon asked with a frown.

"What's your full name, please?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Avalon Nevara Snape…" Avalon replied, confused.

"I used your middle name, backwards. Nevara backwards spells "A Raven." I thought it would be a fitting nickname." Draco answered with a proud look on his face.

"That is pretty cunning." Avalon laughed. "I guess you really are a Slytherin!"

"Come on, you can admit that I'm a genius. You know it's true." Draco teased.

"I know nothing of the sort." Avalon huffed.

"Come oooonnnnnn….say it." Draco said teasingly. "You know you want to."

"Fine. You are truly an exceptional thinker. Happy?" Avalon replied, laughing.

"Yep." Draco smirked. "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

"Okay. I'll race you!" Avalon replied, jabbing Draco in the ribs and racing off.

"Hey!" Draco laughed. "That's not fair. You got a head start!"

They raced down the hall, laughing. They were so absorbed in their game that they nearly knocked down a group of giggling Hufflepuffs, and the shocked faces in the group only made them laugh harder. Imagine…Slytherins having fun. It was unheard of!

**Classes Start and the Unthinkable Happens**

Avalon and Draco looked at their class schedules, grimacing. They had potions first thing this morning. Not only that, but it was double potions. Imagine, dealing with her father first thing in the morning. Her father **was not** a morning person. This was going to be fun. Well, at least she had Draco, which helped.

"Ugggg….double potions. I suddenly lost my appetite." Draco groaned.

Avalon laughed at the comical expression on his face.

"Don't be silly. You'll need all your strength to deal with my father." Avalon replied with a wink.

"I suppose you're right." Draco answered with a scowl. "The first day of classes and we're already having complications."

"It's not a complication, it's just a class." Avalon smirked. "And we'll ace it. Now, come on, let's go eat. You'll need all your strength." She finished, trying not to laugh at the look on Draco's face.

"You think it'll be that bad?" Draco gasped.

"Worse." Avalon replied seriously, her lips twitching.

"Great." He replied, frowning. "Now I **completely** lost my appetite."

"I'm just kidding, Dragon. It'll be fine. I promise. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No, I suppose not. Although, there's always a first for everything." Draco frowned.

"It'll be okay. Just pay attention and follow the notes on the board, you'll be fine." Avalon smiled reassuringly.

"Fine, but if I die, I'm blaming you. Believe me; you **do not** want an angry ghost on your hands." Draco replied sternly.

"I'll take my chances." Avalon replied with a smirk.

"Okay, your future." Draco answered nonchalantly.

"Well, right now, my future consists of breakfast. You in?" Avalon replied with a smile.

"Hmmmm…do you see me in that future, oh wise one?" Draco asked teasingly.

Avalon looked dazedly at the ceiling, pretending to see the future. She suddenly gasped and reeled back.

"What is it?" Draco asked, wide eyed.

"I see…I see…" Avalon answered in a deep misty voice.

"What do you see?" Draco asked curiously.

"I see…porridge in your near future. So, yes, I do believe breakfast is in your future." Avalon answered, laughing.

"Great. I don't even like porridge. I think I need a new psychic friend, the one I have is faulty." Draco teased.

"Well, then I won't tell you about the bit I saw about potions class." Avalon huffed.

"Awww….come on, oh wise one. I need your expert future reading abilities! Please!" Draco replied, kneeling down and begging to Avalon.

Avalon pretended to think for a moment.

"Well, I suppose I could help you, **if** you ask nicely." Avalon replied with a raised brow.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Oh wise one, will you please accept my humblest of apologies? I will never doubt your superior abilities again." Draco pleaded.

"Well, I suppose I will, on one condition."

"What?" Draco asked.

"That we go to breakfast. I'm starving!" Avalon replied, laughing.

"I suppose that could be arranged." Draco laughed.

"Let's go then. Potions start soon."

"Don't remind me." Draco groaned.

They continued to laugh as they made their way to breakfast. They ate quickly, Draco whining the whole time.

After breakfast, they made their way to the potions classroom. Entering, they noticed the room was dank and dark. Avalon shivered. It was also very cold. They made their way to the Slytherin side of the room, as they were having class with the Gryffindors today.

Sitting down, they slowly relaxed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Their thoughts changed immediately when Avalon's father burst into the room.

The noisy room became completely silent.

_"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone ch. 8 pg 136 & 137)_

"Malfoy!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Avalon glared at her father as Draco looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry, sir. I haven't read that far in the book yet." Draco answered, blushing.

Her father's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - lineage clearly isn't everything. What would your parents think?"

"Now, let's try this again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Avalon gracefully raised her hand. Ignoring the murderous look Harry was giving her. She had to

help Draco, she'd promised.

Her father looked at her with surprise.

"Yes, Avalon?" He asked, lifting his brow.

"Professor, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons." Avalon answered gracefully.

Her father looked at her, clearly taken aback.

"That is correct. Ten points to Slytherin. Although you lose five for not being properly prepared." At this her father glared at Draco, who turned beat red.

"Yes, Professor. Although, maybe next time you could tell us what to be prepared for." Avalon told him with a smirk.

Her father's eyes turned into dangerous looking slits. Avalon gulped.

"The term prepared means prepared for anything, Miss Snape. You should keep that in mind." He replied with an edge to his voice.

"Yes, Professor." Avalon answered meekly.

Her father looked at her smugly, and then turned his attention to explaining the things written on the board. As soon as he turned his back, Avalon glared and stuck out her tongue. She heard a small giggle on the other side of the room, looking she saw an awkward looking boy. He clearly seemed terrified of her father, as his hands were shaking visibly. She gave him a small wink. He beamed with happiness, acting as if he'd just met his best friend. Avalon smiled inwardly. Gryffindors, she could never understand them, although she liked this one. He reminded her of a scared rabbit. Avalon smiled at him again. By the look of him, he needed as many smiles as he could get. He smiled broadly back. Avalon grinned.

"Now, students, you may choose a partner and make the potion that is on the board. Make any mistakes and you will be marked down as failing this potion." Her father barked.

Avalon heard a collective gulp in the classroom. Avalon almost laughed…they were all so scared of him it was humorous.

Her father went to sit at his desk, glaring at each student in turn, before grudgingly going through some papers on his desk.

Avalon partnered with Draco and their potion went perfectly. The same could not be said for the scared looking boy in the corner. His potion turned a violent color of red and filled the classroom with a purple looking smoke.

Avalon's eyes widened. He'd added Aconite, aka Wolfsbane, leaves to his potion. This was not good.

"Draco, get down! And hold your breath!" Avalon shouted.

Draco hurriedly complied.

Avalon quickly cast a shield around herself and Draco.

"You can breathe now." Avalon yelled.

"What was that? Why did you cast a shield?" Draco asked, wide eyed.

"He added Wolfsbane leaves to his potion. The petals, which we were supposed to use, are perfectly safe, but the leaves are toxic." Avalon answered hurriedly.

As she finished her explanation, the students started dropping like flies. Know she had to help; Avalon quickly took a deep breath and exited the shield, leaving behind a very mad looking Draco. Ah well, he would get over it. He still had the shield, after all.

Avalon centered herself, calming her mind.

"Scourgify!" Avalon shouted.

The air immediately cleared. As she was able to look around the room, she noticed her father completing the same spell on the other side of the room. He looked at her and nodded, with a note of pride.

Avalon searched for Draco. Finding him in a corner, Avalon rushed over to him. He was passed out. He must have removed the shield to go after her. Stupid boy.

"Professor!" Avalon shouted, terrified.

Her father rushed over and looked Draco over. He pulled a potion out of his robes and gave it to Draco.

"He will be alright. He should wake in a moment." Finishing these words, he hurriedly went over to the next passed out student.

"Draco, can you hear me? Please wake up. I need you. I can't be here without you." Avalon whispered urgently.

He looked so pale. Avalon tried to keep the tears at bay, but it was useless. Even though she'd been told he would be fine, it was hard to believe anything her father told her.

Avalon laid her head on Draco's chest.

"Dragon, please come back to me." Avalon whispered.

She suddenly felt very tired. Everything was going dark. Avalon whimpered, and then everything was blank.

Draco stirred.

Waking up, he felt pressure on his chest. He looked down. Avalon. Draco smiled to himself.

"It's okay, Raven, I'm awake." Draco whispered gently, brushing back her hair.

"Raven?"

No answer.

"Avalon? Avalon?"

"Professor!" Draco yelled urgently.

Professor Snape made his way over.

"What is it now?" He growled.

"It's Avalon. She won't wake up." Draco answered, panicked.

Professor Snape gently scanned Avalon with his wand, diagnosing the problem.

"Her magical core is low. The spell she cast drained her."

He pulled a potion out of his robe.

"This should fix the problem."

He poured the liquid into her mouth, making sure she swallowed.

"Take her back to the common room. She should sleep the rest of the day, but should be fine by tomorrow." Snape explained.

"Yes, Professor." Draco answered, gentling picking Avalon up.

Draco carried Avalon out of the room and toward the dormitory.

"I'll always take care of you." Draco whispered.

He would. No matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

Avalon groaned as she opened her eyes. Why was she so tired? Avalon thought back to the day before. Ah yes, the toxic potion in class. Avalon giggled. That poor scared little boy, he must be terrified right now.

Avalon grumbled as she got up from her bed. How had she gotten to the common room? Avalon hazily recalled someone carrying her back to the dormitory. It must have been Draco. Oh, poor Draco! She hoped he was feeling better now. Served him right though, for leaving the shield. Although, he was Draco Malfoy, what else could she expect? Avalon giggled again.

He would be furious with her for putting herself in danger. Ah well. He would have to get over it.

Avalon paused for a moment.

What had made her want to save those students? She was, after all, a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor. Hmmmm…maybe she wasn't as strong and unfeeling as she thought. Maybe none of the Slytherins were. It was definitely something to think about.

Right now though, she should go find Draco. She might as well get the lecture, as he would surely give her one, out of the way. Avalon sighed.

Avalon quickly dressed and made her way to the common room. Not seeing Draco, Avalon decided to head to breakfast and look for him there.

She made her way effortlessly through the twists and turns of the dark dungeon, now knowing them by heart. Avalon hummed to herself, remembering her conversation with Draco in the sunroom the day before. She suddenly felt very happy.

Avalon was smiling as she rounded a corner in the dungeon. Her smile quickly faded when she saw Harry walking towards her.

"Hello, Harry." Avalon said hurriedly, hoping he would nod and walk by.

He stopped and looked at her threateningly. Apparently, the walking by thing wasn't happening. Avalon sighed. Great.

"Oh, hello sister. Has father spoken to you recently? I just finished a stimulating conversation with him. You know you have a parents love when they take the time to listen to you, isn't that right, **sister**?" Harry said arrogantly, smirking.

Avalon glared at him, and then turned on a sweet smile.

"You are right, of course. Although, it could be taken the opposite way. A father spending too much time with child could mean the child was incompetent. You did say you had a simulating conversation though, did you not? My theory may be wrong then. Although, can you have a stimulating conversation? That is the question. I'm not so sure you can. It may be impossible. Although, it's not your fault, you just got the less superior genes. It's not your fault you're dim." Avalon finished smoothly, smiling knowingly.

Harry lost his smug expression. It quickly changed to fury. Harry grabbed his wand, casting a spell that caused Avalon to fly back and hit the wall. He cast another spell that starting choking her.

"Harry…" Avalon gasped. "Stop."

"YOU are the less superior one. I am completely and positively above you." Harry growled.

"You….wish…" Avalon rasped.

Harry choked harder.

Avalon gasped.

Suddenly, Avalon became very angry.

She took as deep of breath as possible and centered herself, closing her eyes.

Avalon let her anger seep into the hallway, building pressure.

Avalon opened her eyes, which were exceptionally bright and clear, full of power. She glared at Harry.

"Put. Me. Down." Avalon whispered dangerously.

"No." Harry replied with a smirk.

Avalon's eyes glowed with power. She felt a pressure building in her chest. She couldn't control it. The stones in the hallway started shaking. The torches burst into flame. Avalon twisted her arm slightly, and the stones began falling.

"What are you doing!? Trying to kill us both?" Harry screamed, dropping the spell from Avalon.

Avalon fell gracefully to the ground. She elegantly stood up, back straight. She began walking toward Harry. As she passed each empty torch, it suddenly burst into flame.

"Stop it. Stop it now!" Harry screeched, wide eyed. "How are you doing this?!"

Avalon didn't answer. She kept walking towards him.

When she reached him, she put her hand on his chest.

Avalon took a deep breath and looked into his heart. Avalon gasped in surprise. His heart wasn't evil, only desperate to prove himself. He was like her. He only wanted their father to be proud.

Avalon opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Why are you so mean, Harry? How will that prove anything to father?"

Harry was silent for a moment.

"Being strong will prove that I am worthy to be his son. I have to prove that I am better than anyone else. That's the only way he'll see me." Harry replied, eyes full of pain.

"Being someone other than yourself will prove nothing. Be yourself, Harry, and father will have to see you, because you will be extraordinary." Avalon replied with a slight smile.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I've been so horrible to you." Harry asked sadly.

"Because you're my brother, and I love you. I'll always love you, no matter what you do. I might be angry at you, but deep inside they'll be love and forgiveness." Avalon replied with a smile.

"Will you forgive me now?" Harry asked seriously, hope in his eyes.

"Yes. If you promise to change and be who you really are, and not this horrid person you think father wants you to be. It is a deal?" Avalon replied with a raised brow.

"Yes. I promise. Can you help me change? I've been a mean person for so long, I'm not sure how to be nice anymore." Harry replied with a frown.

"Of course. It'll be easy Harry, you're already a nice person inside."

"How do you know?" Harry asked, confused.

"Because your heart is full of love and compassion, it's only been covered with malice and hatred. You only have to dig deep, and you'll find what is truly in your heart." Avalon replied kindly.

"Thank you, Avalon, for helping me. Thank you for not giving up." Harry choked.

"Never." Avalon replied, eyes bright.

They started walking towards the Great Hall, when Harry suddenly stopped.

"Avalon, how did you do those things back there? You didn't even use your wand."

"I don't know. It just seemed right. It just kind of burst out of me." Avalon replied truthfully.

"Maybe you should talk to father about it." Harry answered, concerned.

"Maybe." Avalon replied.

They continued walking together until they entered the Great Hall, where they nodded to each other and went to sit with their respective friends. Avalon walked over to the Slytherin table and gracefully sat down by Draco.

Draco looked at her incredulously.

"Did you just come in with Harry?" Draco sputtered.

"Yes."

"Mind explaining this to me?" Draco asked in disbelief.

Avalon began telling Draco the whole story. She nearly laughed as he almost choked when she told him about the flames shooting from the torches. His eyes bulged as she told the rest. Draco stared at the wall in a daze when she'd finished. Avalon was seriously about to call Madame Pomfrey after ten minutes had gone by with no response. Thankfully, Draco grinned knowingly at Avalon before she had to result to that.

"So, you really scared the pants off him, didn't you?" Draco asked, grinning.

"Is that really all you got from this story? You're completely hopeless." Avalon sighed in frustration.

"Come on, tell me the truth, it felt good, didn't it?" Draco goaded, winking.

"Not at all." Avalon huffed.

"Come on. Tell me the truth. Didn't it feel good to scare him senseless?" Draco asked, eyes twinkling.

"Slightly." Avalon replied, staring straight ahead.

"Come on….tell me the truth now."

Avalon's mouth twitched.

"Maybe it was a little exonerating. "

"And?" Draco inquired knowingly.

"And a tiny bit fun. Happy now?" Avalon answered with a huff.

"Completely. Did he cry like a baby?" Draco asked, a gleam in his eye.

"Draco!" Avalon laughed.

"He did, didn't he? I knew it!" Draco yelled victoriously.

"I refuse to answer that question." Avalon replied, grinning.

"Awww…come on. Please?" Draco pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Avalon stared into his pitiful looking eyes, pretending to fall prey to them.

"Did he? Did he!" Draco asked excitedly.

"Nope, I'm still not answering that question." Avalon replied with a smirk.

Draco glared.

"Fine. I understand. You don't want to be best friends anymore. I see how it is. Harry's taken my spot." Draco replied, pretending to sniffle.

"Draco, it's not that way at all! No one could ever replace you."

"Promise?" Draco asked with pitiful looking eyes.

"I promise." Avalon smiled.

"Then, as your once again proclaimed best friend, he did cry like a baby, didn't he?" Draco asked mischievously.

"You are completely hopeless!" Avalon answered, raising her hands in the air with frustration.

"Please?"

"No!"

Their conversation continued as they left the Great Hall, students laughing at Avalon's frustrated expression. Draco kept at it. Avalon sighed.

**Something Extraordinary **

Avalon smiled as she entered the potions classroom. Today would be different. Today she would excel.

She sat down gracefully, gently laying her ingredients down before her. Everything would go smoothly today. Avalon caressed her potions textbook, reading today's assigned potion for the hundredth time. They were learning how to complete the Wiggenweld Potion.

The Wiggenweld potion is a healing potion that can wake someone from a magically induced sleep. Once, a prince used this potion to awaken a princess. She had been given the Draught of Living Death by the Hag Leticia Somnolens. The prince put a bit of the potion on his lips, and then kissed the princess. She awoke.

A Wiggen Tree is another name for the Mountain Ash, which is well known for its anti-witching properties. "Wiggen" refers to "Strength", while "weld" is English word which means "join together by heating to the point of melting". Altogether, "Wiggenweld Potion" literally means "Welder Strength" or "Who Welds the Strength Potion". It is all quite fascinating.

Avalon woke from her daydream with a small squeeze on her shoulder. She looked up. It was Draco. Avalon smiled.

Draco gently sat by her, taking in all her ingredients.

"What's with all the preparations?" Draco quizzed.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to show my strengths." Avalon shrugged.

"That is wise of you, although, you may want to hide a few of those qualities as well." Draco answered truthfully.

"I'll keep that in mind." Avalon replied with a smile.

"You'd better." Draco joked.

Avalon rolled her eyes.

A loud bang and a very annoyed looking Professor interrupted their conversation.

"Today we will be learning about the Wiggenweld Potion, also known as the antidote for the Draught of Living Death. It will cure mild damages and awaken a person from magically induced sleep. The direction and ingredients are on the board. You may begin." Her father snapped.

Everyone scurried to do what he said.

Avalon set to work. She gingerly added one pint of Horklump Juice, Two drops of Flobberworm Mucus, Seven Chizpurfle fangs, Billywig sting slime, A sprig of mint, Boom Berry juice, One stewed Mandrake, Two Drops of Honeywater, Sloth brain Mucus, Moondew drops, Powdered root of asphodel, Shredded dittany, Wiggentree bark, Moly petals, Salamander blood, Ten Lionfish spines, Unicorn horn, and Wolfsbane. When everything was mixed, she carefully stirred the potion the correct amount of times and made sure the heat level was correct. Taking cautionary measures, she was very pleased with the result. It was a vibrant emerald green and had a faint aroma of mint. It was perfect.

Avalon was pleased when her father walked by and raised his brow in admiration. Take that, she wasn't so worthless after all! Hah!

The rest of the day went smoothly, proving to Avalon that she was indeed worth something. If she continued to work hard, she may be a true Slytherin yet. After all, ambition and cunning were the top characteristics of a Slytherin. Avalon smiled, she was well on her way to becoming a great wizard. A great Slytherin wizard, at that.

**Snape's Plan  
**Severus Snape strode into the headmaster's office with purpose.

"Ah, Severus. It is nice to see you. Lemon Drop?" Albus asked, eyes twinkling.

Severus looked at the little yellow drops with distaste.

"No, thank you. I'd like to get straight to business, if that is alright with you." Severus replied with a smirk.

"Of course, what would you like to discuss?" Albus asked, puzzled.

"I have a plan. My daughter has shown to be quite useful. I would like to use her as a spy for the Order." Severus replied seriously.

"Avalon? She is only a child. What would she possibly contribute to the cause? She should be allowed to keep her innocence for as long as possible. She will have to grow up soon enough. Why now?" Albus asked with concern.

"Think about it, she would be perfect. No one would suspect her, as my child and a Slytherin. We need a way into the workings of the Dragon's Order. We have been looking for a good candidate; I am only suggesting the one with the most qualifications."

Albus was silent for a moment.

"It is our only option. I hate to hurt the child; I only hope she will leave this mission unscathed." Albus answered with a pained look in his face.

"This is war. Necessary things have to be done." Severus replied grimly.

"You are right, of course. Send her to my office, would you please? We need to speak to her of this in person. I will only agree to this if she is able to make her own decision on the matter. Agree?"

"I agree." Severus answered curly, promptly leaving to get the girl.

"I hope this is the right decision." Albus sighed.

Either way, a decision had been made, and the game had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Avalon walked hesitantly into the Headmaster's office. Why would her father ask her to come here? Had she done something wrong? Avalon glanced at her father. He was scowling. Well, at least he was acting normal. Avalon snorted.

"Welcome, my dear." Dumbledore greeted fondly. "I hope we haven't startled you. Please, take a seat. Lemon drop?"

Avalon looked at the yellow drops suspiciously.

"No, thank you. Just why have I been brought here? I have done nothing wrong." Avalon inquired angrily.

"Of course not, my dear. We have a proposition for you." Dumbledore answered, eyes twinkling.

Avalon hated that know-it-all look. She was not stupid, after all. Actually, she was a Slytherin. The Headmaster had better keep his guard up.

"Go on." Avalon prompted suspiciously.

"Remember, you have the chose to refuse our offer. Now…"

"Wait, just who is us?" Avalon interrupted.

"Why, your father and I, of course. Now, are you ready for the proposition? You can refuse, of course." Dumbledore replied sweetly.

"I know can, and I shall if I don't like the sound of this "proposition." Now, go on." Avalon replied curtly.

"Careful how you speak, girl." Her father demanded dangerously.

"As I see it, you need me. You must need me quite badly, actually, if you could think of no one else. Therefore, I can speak as I like, or no deal." Avalon hissed.

"You are treading on dangerous ground." Her father growled.

"Fine. I don't have to help you. After all, you have never helped me. Excuse me." Avalon replied, moving from the room.

Her father was silent for a moment, seeming to battle with a decision.

"Wait. Sit. We must continue."

Avalon sat down.

"No more commands or rude comments?"

Her father swallowed angrily.

"I promise."

"Good, now let's get on with this." Dumbledore spoke impatiently.

"Of course." Avalon replied sweetly.

"Have you ever heard of the Dragon's Order?" Dumbledore inquired.

Avalon shook her head.

"Tom created it when he was still alive."

"Tom?"

"The Dark Lord." Her father growled.

"Right. Tom wanted to build a stronger army. His death eaters could only become so strong. After all, they were human. So, Tom created the Dragon's Order. He cast a spell on his death eaters that caused some of their children to be born with more powers then the normal witch or wizard. It is rumored that some are able to control the elements, move objects with their minds, or control others with a simple look. The problem, however, is that everything we know is only from talk, not from witnesses of the event. We need someone on the inside. A teenager who will fit in." Dumbledore ended knowingly.

"So you want me to find out what is going on? How?"

"The death eaters still have annual meetings, as well as the Dragon's Order. As the leader, and the strongest of them all, has not been found yet, the Order is weaker right now. Therefore, you may have a chance of being accepted. Especially considering your house and father. What do you think?"

'"What would my mission entail?"

"You would go in and watch things, nothing more. Only keep an eye on the going-ons and report them to me. If happen to find out who the leader is, all the better."

Avalon thought for a moment. There were advantages to this. Not only would she have a name in the Slytherin world, but she would also be important to the normal one, and to her father. Plus, she was extremely curious now.

"I accept."

Dumbledore looked relieved. Bad move.

"On. One. Condition." Avalon smirked.

Dumbledore paled.

"What?"

"That Draco can help me."

"Definitely Not. We will not needlessly put him in danger, plus he cannot be trusted with information of this magnitude." Dumbledore replied determinedly.

"If Draco is not accepted, then neither do I." Avalon replied strongly, her voice full of power.

Dumbledore glanced at her father. They shared a knowing look.

"Alright. Draco may help. In no way must he hinder your mission, or he will be banned from it. Understand?" Dumbledore frowned.

"I understand. It that all?" Avalon replied, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. We will call you when it is time. It may be a few weeks."

"Of course. Goodnight Headmaster, Father." Avalon nodded, leaving the room.

"You have quite the child, Severus." Albus said, eyes twinkling.

"I know." Severus frowned, annoyed.

"She reminds me of another such witch, one with flaming red hair." Albus grinned.

"I know." Severus sighed with defeat. "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Avalon smiled mischievously. That had been too easy. They must really think she was a brat, after that performance. Avalon smirked. She had to be strong with them, otherwise they would run over her, and it was the only way to get Draco involved. She would not do anything without him. Ever.

Avalon walked into the common room with a secret smile touching her lips. Seeing Draco, she made her way towards him.

"Draco?" Avalon asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Draco answered absentmindedly, absorbed in a chess game.

"Can I speak with you?" Avalon whispered.

"Sure. Just let me finish this game first." Draco answered with a smile.

"Can I speak to you now, please? It's important." Avalon replied urgently.

"I only I have a couple more moves. I'll meet you in the alcove by the potions class room in five minutes."

"Okay." Avalon smiled.

In five minutes, they would think of a plan of attack, then head into the lion's den…or snakes' den. They had to figure out what was going on with the Dragon's Order. How would they ever get the death eaters children to speak to them, let alone trust them? They seriously need a plan.

Avalon sighed as the minutes ticked by. Hadn't it been five minutes yet? Avalon grimaced as her head began to pound annoyingly. It must be the urgency of the situation.

Avalon suddenly heard the soft sounds of Draco's footsteps coming down the hall, so she sat down to wait. She pulled her legs close to herself as she looked out the window in the alcove.

"Avalon?" Draco asked timidly.

"Yes? Come and sit down, we need to talk." Avalon sighed.

Draco sat down near her feet. The window seat was small, so they were nearly touching in the dim light.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked with concern.

"Nothing. I just have something important to tell you. You can choose whether or not you want get involved."

"Okay. What is it?" Draco asked, his eyes sparkled with curiosity.

Avalon's head began to pound again. She ignored it as she continued.

"Today Dumbledore and my Father gave me a proposition. Have you ever heard of the Dragon's Order?" Avalon inquired.

"The name almost sounds familiar, but I'm not sure where I heard it. Why? Is it important?" Draco questioned seriously.

"Yes. Before the Dark Lord was destroyed, he created an order called The Dragon's Order. He realized his death eaters would not be strong forever; therefore, he needed to create an even stronger breed of followers. He forced his death eaters to drink potions, which caused their first-born children to be born with greater power than the average witch or wizard. They may even be able to control the elements." Avalon continued, her voice strong and determined, trying to hide the slight shake that threated to take over.

Draco's face paled.

"What does this mean?" He asked, voice shaking.

"It means I have to stop them, and you, if you decide to join me. We would need to learn as much as possible about what happens in their inner circle, as well as find the true leader, if possible." Avalon replied with courage.

"You mean you would be going into the depths of those monsters?! You could get injured or worse, who knows what that group is capable of?!" Draco shouted angrily.

"I have to. Don't you see? It's the only way to stop them! Do you want the Dark Lord to come back?" Avalon yelled, jumping up.

"I don't care! I won't let you go!" Draco yelled back.

"You won't **let** me go?" Avalon hissed, eyes sparkling dangerously.

"No, I won't. I won't let you get hurt." Draco replied seriously.

Avalon stared at him angrily. Her headache became stronger. The pounding of her head soon became so loud it sounded like a roar.

"You have no control over me. Only I do." Avalon whispered icily. As she spoke, wind began to rush into the room.

"NO ONE controls me. I am free, and make my own decisions." Avalon hissed.

"Okay, Avalon. Just calm down." Draco said softly, eyes wide.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? How's this for calm?" Avalon asked as she threw her hand in the air. The room soon filled with wind, a cyclone surrounded Avalon. Her eyes were wild.

"Avalon! It's okay! I'd never hurt you. I promise I'll never hurt you." Draco whispered.

The wind eased at his words.

"You promise?" Avalon asked suspiciously. "You don't just want to use me, like my father?"

"Of course not Avalon. My life is not worth living without you." Draco answered seriously.

"What do you mean?" Avalon asked, confused.

"I love you." Draco answered truthfully.

Avalon stared at him, shocked. Taking a deep breath, she answered.

"I love you too, Dragon." Avalon replied sincerely.

They stared at each other for a moment. It was the most perfect moment either of them had ever had.

Avalon sat back down at Draco's revelation, exhausted by her burst of strength. Now, she gracefully stood up, wanting to make her way to Draco.

As she stood, however, Avalon was struck by the worst pain she had ever felt. Her head was filled with a stabbing pain. She screamed and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Raven?!" Draco yelled.

The next thing Avalon saw was the sight of Draco kneeling beside her.

"What happened?" Avalon asked shakily.

"You fainted." Draco replied seriously.

"Can you take me back to the common room? I feel a bit dizzy."

"Of course, let me help you up."

Draco half walked and half-carried Avalon back to the common room. When they entered, Avalon could tell a Slytherin wide meeting had just occurred, because the entire Slytherin body was there.

As Avalon entered the room, the strangest thing happened. A girl glanced at her briefly, and then suddenly whipped her eyes back to Avalon. The girl stared at Avalon opened mouthed, then gracefully kneeled down in front of her. Avalon stared at her, bewildered.

Soon, others noticed Avalon, and kneeled before her. Almost the entire Slytherin body was on their knees.

"What's going on? Why are you kneeling?" Avalon asked, wide eyed.

The girl in front of her answered.

"We bow before you, my lady. We will always follow you."

"We will always follow you." The entire room chorused.

"What do you mean? Why will you always follow me?" Avalon inquired nervously.

"You are our Leader. You are the leader of the Dragon's Order. We will always follow you. Forever."

"Forever." Everyone chorused.

Avalon and Draco stared at each other opened mouthed. The magic Avalon gained in the last few months must mean she was truly their leader. How did they know about it, though?

"How do you know I am your Leader?"

"We know by the mark on your shoulder. When the leader comes to his or her power, the mark of the Order will appear."

Avalon glanced at her shoulder. On the very edge of her shoulder, there was a red outline of a Dragon.

"That wasn't there before." Avalon gulped.

"Whenever you come into power, the mark shall appear. Evidently, you came into power tonight. You are almost glowing with power." The girl replied with wonder.

Avalon glanced at her hands, they **were** almost glowing. Weird.

"What now?" Avalon asked the girl.

"We will always follow you." The girl replied.

Avalon glanced at Draco worriedly as the rest of the room repeated the girl's words. They really needed a plan, like, yesterday. Avalon sighed. Her life was never simple.


	8. Chapter 8

"What are we going to do?" Draco whispered urgently.

"I don't know." Avalon replied with a frown.

They had gracefully snuck away from Avalon's followers, finding a moment of solace outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Maybe we could persuade them I'm not their leader?" Avalon asked hopefully.

"I don't think that would work, as they seem fairly convinced you are the one they must follow. I do not think there is any dissuading them." Draco answered ruefully.

"I suppose you are right." Avalon sighed.

Draco looked at Avalon strangely for a moment, seeming to fight whether or not to say what was on his mind. Nodding to himself, he decided to risk his thoughts, as they needed to be heard.

"Avalon. Look at me." Draco demanded.

Avalon seemed unwilling to do as he bided, but soon complied.

"What?" Avalon asked dejectedly.

"You were chosen for a reason. Anyone could have been the leader, yet you are. Technically speaking, even I could have been. Yet, above all of us, you were chosen. You must have been chosen for a reason; therefore, you are the most qualified for the job, as well as the person the job was created for. You can do this, I believe in you, as does every Slytherin in the other room. You have an obligation to them, as well as to yourself, to become who you are meant to be. To become the leader of the Dragon's Order." Draco finished, a serious look in his normally jesting eyes.

"But Draco, I wasn't chosen. The Dark Lord simply cast a spell, the pieces falling randomly as they may. If the leader were known, he would have been training said person for the jobs ahead, not relying on chance to do the job for him. For such a large piece as this, The Dark Lord would have planned ahead. Why would he go through the trouble of waiting eleven years, only to be unprepared when the event finally occurred?" Avalon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That is exactly what I mean. The Dark Lord would not simply rely on chance. He would rely on his right hand man, your father, to raise a suitable heir." Draco replied with a smirk.

"You are forgetting one thing, however, my father turned away from the Dark when my mother died, joining with Dumbledore. If my father knew about this plan, he would have told the Light about it, as well as its repercussions." Avalon smirked back.

"Yes, I thought of that as well." Draco replied smugly. "When your father turned Light, somehow, The Dark Lord must have known. Maybe he had even made arrangements, in case something of this nature occurred. Either way, your father's memory of the event must have been erased, insuring his silence."

"But why, if my father betrayed The Dark Lord, would he still choose to place the leader in his family line?" Avalon asked, truly puzzled.

"Maybe the spell could not be retracted, or he still believed Professor Snape's line would be best. Either way, I believe the choice was predestined, and you must accept the responsibility."

"But why would he choose me? Why not choose Harry instead?" Avalon persisted.

"I don't know. Maybe you have something your brother does not." Draco replied gently.

"What could I possibly have that Harry wouldn't?" Avalon asked with disbelief.

"You have courage, resilience, and determination. Oh, and let's not forget that awful stubbornness of yours, of course." Draco replied with a smirk.

"How can I possibly have those things, when I'm terrified right now?" Avalon sighed.

"Raven, courage isn't being fearless; it is doing what needs done even with the fear." Draco answered with a small smile.

"Could you leave me alone for a few minutes to think? I'll join you in the common room in just a moment." Avalon asked, a dazed look on her face.

"Of course, Raven. Take your time." Draco answered with a reassuring smile, walking into the common room.

The corridor seemed strangely still to Avalon, as though quietness had descended upon the school. After a few moments of silence, however, Avalon heard a group of giggling girls heading to the Great Hall. It was strange to think that everything was still normal, that everyone still acted the same, when to Avalon everything had changed. Nothing was the same.

Avalon sighed. How could she possibly lead a group of people? She was only eleven, and small for her age, at that. How could she command others? She could barely command herself. Avalon sighed with frustration. Draco believed in her, though. He believed she was chosen for the job, that she was meant to lead. Maybe, with help, she could learn to lead. Maybe not.

Avalon shook herself. Draco said that courage was built upon facing fear, not being fearless. Could Avalon face her fears? Could she become the leader of the Dragon Order? Avalon sighed. Could she be that selfless? A good leader must care more for her followers then for herself. Avalon believed she could, with help. Maybe she could lead them. Maybe.

If Avalon could be selfless enough to lead a group of followers, then she must be able to show courage and wisdom in decision making, as well as leading. With the help of others, Avalon could lead the Dragon's Order, she must. Others depended on her. She had to lead them in the right direction. Her life was no longer hers alone, the decisions she made no longer affected only herself. She must help the others, not only herself. She had to be a good leader, and to be good she must lead. Avalon nodded to herself. Yes, she could lead. Definitely.

Avalon smiled to herself, and then walked into the common room.

***AST***

Draco walked dejectedly into the common room. He truly believed Avalon was capable of more than she realized, than anyone realized. He only hoped Avalon realized this as well.

Draco made his way over to a group of students, trying to gauge their reactions to their new leader. Thankfully, the group seemed excited to have Avalon as their leader; they seemed to trust her.

As Draco continued to converse with the other students, he was interrupted by a sudden bang. Draco looked up, and smiled.

***AST***

Avalon strode in with purpose. She knew what must be done. She had to protect those who followed her, and to do that, she must have a plan. First, however, Avalon needed to appear as a leader, so those who followed her would trust in her decisions, as the road ahead would not be an easy one.

As she walked in, she noticed the Order look up, seeming to sense her presence. Avalon nodded her head in acknowledgement, a fierce determination in her eyes. The Dragon's Order responded with smiles, as well as a few smirks. This was the leader they had been waiting for.


End file.
